


Forever immortal

by SourSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin becomes a vampire, Angst, F/M, Padme is a witch, based off dark shadows, reader sorta just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSkywalker/pseuds/SourSkywalker
Summary: After unknowingly breaking the infamous witch Padme Amidala's heart, Anakin Skywalker, a rich tycoon suddenly realises the severity of his actions…
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	Forever immortal

“Anakin, my love, tell me you love me” Padme whispers breaking off the passionate kiss and resting her forehead against his 

Anakin feels his body seize up and he sighs, gently prying the young servant off of him and rolling off the messy bed. He picks up his coat and rests it on the crook of his arm.

“Anakin?” Padme stutters out sliding off the bed and moving to stand behind him, her hand holding onto his shoulder, only to gasp slightly when Anakin pried her hand off him 

“I’m sorry my dear…” Anakin mutters loud enough for the young woman to hear “But, you would be hearing a lie”

Padme felt her blood boil, her jaw clenched tightly as she growled out “Get out” 

Anakin listened and the second the door clicked shut Padme fell to the wooden floor, her head falling into her hands as she cried.

~~~~

Padme couldn’t bear to see the one who she loved be with...her. It felt as though he was lavishing her in love and attention whenever Padme was around.

Perhaps just to spite her.

“Anakin, tell me you love me, my love” You say to him one afternoon on the balcony, your hands clenched tightly in his “Do you want me the way I want you?”

“I do love you, my darling Y/n” Anakin whispers, his hand moving from yours to rest gently against your cheek “And I will love you until my dying breath”

You feel tears well up in your eyes and Anakin leans down to capture your lips in his.

Padme seethed with anger at the sight before her, the wooden broom crushed in her grip as she turns on her heel and storms off.

~~~~

Picking up a clump of your hair from her table Padme moved towards the bubbling cauldron “If he doth another choose to lend his heart and eye then magic shall the slighted use so that all he loves shall” She pauses for a moment and drops the hair into the cauldron watching it hiss and bubble “die.." 

~~~~

Anakin felt his heart beat a mile a minute, pushing yet another door open he yelled in frustration.

You were meant to meet him for dinner about fifteen minutes ago.

“Sir” A manservant rushed over to Anakin and stopped in front of him, about to bow but was stopped by Anakin

Have you found her?” The servant nods quickly, his face blanched “Tell me then boy”

“She seems to be in a trance” He quickly says 

“Out with it!” Anakin snaps and the servant gulps

“She’s going to Mustafar Cliff” Anakin’s mouth widened and he quickly pushed the boy away, his feet carrying him out of the manor and into the cool night

“Y/n?” Anakin shouts, noticing a dark figure about twenty feet in front of him, the fog making it harder to make out who it was “Y/n!” He went on a whim thinking it’s you as his speed picks up until he finally made it into a clearing

“Y/n…” He breathes out a sigh of relief, taking a few steps only to stumble slightly and scream as he watched you look up at him for one moment before throwing yourself from the dangerous cliff

He dives towards the edge, his blood running cold when he sees your lifeless body sprawled over the rocks, your body slowly being enveloped by the salty water.

Tears run freely down his face as he stands up on wobbly legs and falls forward, his eyes shutting and ready for the impact which came moments later.

Anakin always thought that when one died there would be a bright light guiding them towards the heavens.  
So he was confused when he was able to painfully lift his head up and realise he was still very much alive.

“What-” He cut himself off with a pained cry and he sat up, clutching onto his head which was throbbing in pain 

He pushed himself upwards, shivering at the sudden wave that toppled over him, but he remained upright, his eyes clenched tightly at the pain that spread throughout his body.

He opens his eyes for a split second noting that the pain was spreading to his hands and so he lifted up his hands to inspect and left out a shriek when he saw his blunt nails become longer and sharper.

The pad of his finger pressed onto his tooth and he realised fangs were coming through, making it painful to close his mouth. He looked up, eyes focusing on a figure standing on the ledge of the cliff, looking down on him with sickening pride.

It was Padme…

“What have you done to me?!” He yells out, his gaze not wavering once

She didn’t say anything, instead turning on her heel leaving the newly changed man by himself…

“What did I do?” He says to himself, tears welling up in his eyes as he falls to the rock beside you, his hands falling over his face 

He didn’t know much, but he did know for sure that life was never going to be the same.


End file.
